Porque me gustas (KluayAchi) (Oneshot)
by SangoChama
Summary: Achi no tiene más remedio que quedarse en el apartamento de Kluay debido a la fuerte lluvia, y allí descubrirá el verdadero significado detrás de sus continuas excusas.


Porque me gustas.

[ _Achi no tiene más remedio que quedarse en el apartamento de Kluay debido a la fuerte lluvia, y allí descubrirá el verdadero significado detrás de sus continuas excusas._ ]

Había comenzado a llover de repente mientras Achi esperaba en la parada de autobús al lado de la facultad para regresar a su casa. Debió haberlo supuesto durante la última clase, cuando vio por la ventana que el sol radiante del mediodía era eclipsado por unas oscuras nubes en cuestión de pocos minutos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber llevado consigo un paraguas aquella mañana al salir de casa, incluso si el cielo estaba aparentemente despejado.

De todas formas, cuando el viento frío que acompañaba la lluvia comenzó a calarle los huesos, decidió que era hora de buscar un lugar mejor para resguardarse, al menos hasta que parase de llover, pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta, se topó con Kluay tendiendo su paraguas hacia él.

―¿Acaso quieres pillar una pulmonía? ―Le dijo, con una inusual calma.

―No es como si tuviera otra opción. El autobús no llega y mi madre no puede venir a buscarme ―Respondió Achi, abrazándose a sí mismo para combatir el frío.

―Mi apartamento está a cinco minutos de aquí. Puedes esperar allí mientras tanto ―Propuso Kluay como si nada.

―Pero…

―Nada de excusas. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí y contemplar tu vida mientras te conviertes en un muñeco de nieve?

Achi frunció el ceño.

―Estamos en Tailandia, P', aquí no nieva. Ni siquiera hace tanto frío ―Añadió, sin poder evitar tener un escalofrío.

―Era una forma de hablar. De todas formas, tampoco voy a dejarte a la intemperie en plena lluvia monzónica.

―Pero no estamos en época de lluvias monzónicas, P' ―Le corrigió Achi inocentemente, mirándole con extrañeza.

Kluay desvió la mirada hacia un lado con fastidio, antes de atrapar al más joven y rodear sus hombros con su brazo.

―Me temo que las excusas no te van a servir de nada. Vamos, mi apartamento está por aquí cerca ―Kluay apretó aún más al joven, mientras le dirigía hacia su domicilio.

―Eres tú el que no para de decir cosas raras ―Le recriminó Achi, intentando escapar inútilmente de su agarre.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, a Achi le pareció extraño el silencio del lugar. Esperó encontrar a los compañeros de piso de Kluay jugando algún videojuego en sus respectivos portátiles, pero, por el contrario, sus sillas estaban vacías. Aunque lo que le resultó aún más extraño era el orden general que había en todo el cuarto.

―¿Dónde están P'Puth y P'Sang? ―Preguntó al notar también la falta de algunos objetos personales de sus compañeros de cuarto.

―Se fueron a pasar el fin de semana a casa de Puth, los dos solos ―Kluay recalcó burlonamente la última frase―. Supongo que como no les di una respuesta clara, se fueron sin mí. A veces pienso que esos dos tienen algo… ―Esta última frase la dijo casi en un susurro.

―¿Qué? ―Achi bufó ante aquella afirmación tan repentina.

―Olvídalo ―Al darse cuenta de que había cavilado en voz alta, Kluay cambió de tema rápidamente―. Creo que será mejor que te cambies de ropa si vas a quedarte aquí.

―No es necesario P'. Me iré a casa cuando pare de llover.

―Al menos deberías dejar que tu ropa se seque antes de ir a casa, ¿no crees?

―Sería una pérdida de tiempo P'. Es más probable que deje de llover antes. Además, no tengo… ―Achi fue interrumpido repentinamente cuando una muda de ropa limpia que le lanzó Kluay acabó aterrizando en su cara.

―Cámbiate de ropa antes de que provoques una inundación. O peor, antes de que agotes mi paciencia ―Ante esta afirmación, Achi se miró los pies, comprobando que se había formado un pequeño charco de agua bajo sus chanclas. Desde sus pies, siguió lentamente con la mirada el reguero de agua que había dejado por el suelo al entrar en el apartamento del mayor, y arrugó la nariz al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente empapado. Ni siquiera había estado tanto tiempo fuera como para haber acabado así, pensó, cuando sintió la presencia de Kluay a escasos centímetros de él―. Si sigues empapando el suelo dentro de cinco segundos, seré yo quien empiece a quitarte la ropa, ¿te parece?

Kluay se mantuvo impasible ante esta afirmación, causando extrañeza en Achi, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―…De eso puedo encargarme yo, P' ―Achi reaccionó ante esa especie de amenaza y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, no sin antes echar una última mirada inquisitiva hacia el mayor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 _¿Pero qué mierda me pasa?_ Pensó Kluay con fastidio, y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para limpiar el agua esparcida por el suelo.

Cuando Achi salió del baño dos minutos después, no encontró a Kluay en el cuarto principal, así que aprovechó para tender su ropa mojada en la terraza. Sin embargo, al abrir la ventana comprobó con resignación que seguía lloviendo a mares, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejar la ropa sobre el calefactor que había en un lado de la habitación.

Kluay apareció poco después, con una bolsa de snacks en las manos, y observó a Achi desde su posición; el chico se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentado en el borde de la cama más cercana a la terraza, es decir, su cama, y jugando con algún juego en su smartphone. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo completamente empapado, y dejó escapar un suspiro, dejando la bolsa de snacks a un lado y dirigiéndose al baño en busca de una toalla.

―P', ¿no crees que hubiese sido mejor tomar prestada la ropa de P'Puth? Tu ropa es enorme; él al menos tiene una complexión parecida a la mía… ―Señaló Achi distraídamente, mientras seguía concentrado en el juego.

Kluay se sentó a su lado y se entretuvo unos segundos mirándole jugar.

―No creo que a Puth le hubiese gustado demasiado esa idea; créeme, es muy especial con sus objetos personales. Y para tu información, mi ropa no es enorme, quizá eres tú el que tienes un problema de complexión.

Achi se giró, mirándole con molestia, justo en el instante en que Kluay puso la toalla sobre su cabeza y comenzó a secar su pelo distraídamente.

―¿De qué te sirve ponerte ropa seca si tu pelo sigue estando mojado? ―Preguntó Kluay con una dulzura inusual. Se quedó en trance mirando a algún punto en la cara de Achi mientras frotaba suavemente la toalla sobre el pelo mojado de éste. Este gesto desconcertó al de primer año aún más, que notó como un intenso calor subía hacia sus mejillas de repente.

―¡P'! ―Achi agarró el brazo del mayor y le retiró la toalla de las manos con suavidad, dejándola a un lado―. De esto también puedo encargarme yo…

Achi pudo distinguir cierta expresión de decepción en la cara de Kluay cuando éste salió de su trance y comprobó que aquel momento había terminado, aunque pensó que era imaginación suya cuando el mayor recuperó su tono bromista de siempre.

―Parece que el "espíritu de papá" que me poseyó aquel día no quiere abandonarme fácilmente ―Bromeó, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Achi.

―Si ese es el caso, entonces ayúdame a terminar mi tarea ―Respondió Achi en la misma línea, librándose efectivamente de su brazo y poniéndose en pie. Recogió su mochila del suelo y se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio que había en el cuarto, sacando un cuaderno y un estuche.

―¿Vas a ponerte con eso ahora? Pensé que estabas de broma hace unos segundos ―Se burló Kluay, observándole desde su posición.

―Tengo que entregarlo el lunes, y no me gustaría dejarlo para el fin de semana ―Respondió Achi―. Pensaba terminarlo tranquila y concentradamente en mi casa, pero alguien me arrastró hacia aquí. Sólo espero que si ese alguien no va a ayudarme, al menos no me interrumpa ―Añadió con ironía.

Dándose por aludido, Kluay se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia el otro, sentándose tranquilamente en la silla adyacente a la suya. Después de observar detenidamente las acciones de Achi, se acercó repentinamente, invadiendo su espacio personal.

―¿Cálculo de primero? ―Preguntó, mirando el cuaderno.

―Sí ―Respondió el menor con desconcierto, separándose unos centímetros, ya que sus piernas se estaban rozando.

―¿Con el profesor Chantaphasouk?

―Sí…

Kluay sonrió con satisfacción.

―Ese fue mi profesor de Cálculo hace dos años. Sus clases eran terriblemente aburridas… Y fáciles.

―¿Estás de broma? ―Achi le miró entrecerrando los ojos, sin poder creérselo―. Yo no logro entender ni la mitad.

―Entonces déjamelo a mí ―El mayor le arrebató repentinamente el cuaderno sin encontrar resistencia, y con una breve explicación, Achi pudo atar algunos cabos sueltos, logrando comprender mucho más de lo que había logrado con el propio profesor en los pocos meses que llevaba en la universidad.

―P', ¿desde cuándo se te da bien Cálculo?

―Desde que entré en la universidad y lo cursé por primera vez, ¿por qué?

―No pareces el tipo de persona que es bueno en Cálculo. Creía que sólo la natación se te daba bien ―Bromeó Achi, preparándose para ser molestado por Kluay de nuevo, pero, una vez más, le sorprendió la tranquila y extraña respuesta del otro.

―Tú a simple vista tampoco pareces un ser malévolo y sarcástico, en cambio mírate ―Respondió Kluay con total tranquilidad, levantando la vista del cuaderno y señalándole con la mirada―. ¿Cómo alguien de aspecto tan bonito e inocente puede tener un carácter tan amargo?

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, y progresivamente sus expresiones fueron cambiando; la de Kluay a una de arrepentimiento, desviando lentamente su mirada de nuevo hacia el cuaderno del menor, y la de Achi a desconcierto, mientras notaba cierto calor instalarse de nuevo en sus mejillas. Kluay se aclaró la garganta y continuó antes de que la situación se hiciese aún más incómoda.

―…Será mejor que te explique algunas cosas más si no quieres suspender esta asignatura, ¿no te parece?

Achi asintió tímidamente y trató de centrarse de nuevo en las explicaciones del mayor, sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que acababa de decir. En unas pocas horas pudo entender cuestiones que le parecían imposibles hasta esa misma tarde, y sintió que un gran peso caía de sus hombros. Le pareció increíble cómo a pesar de ser una persona aparentemente despreocupada, bromista y de estar siempre molestándole, Kluay parecía tan serio y paciente explicándole una asignatura tan complicada, al menos para él.

Después de un largo rato, en algún punto de la explicación, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, y de que ni siquiera había avisado en casa de su repentina ausencia. Kluay parecía tan concentrado haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno que no quiso interrumpirle, así que se levantó de la silla furtivamente y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama más cercana a la terraza. Cuando envió un mensaje a su madre a través de Line avisándole de dónde se encontraba, se sintió demasiado perezoso para volver de nuevo a las explicaciones, así que simplemente se acomodó en la cama y comenzó a jugar de nuevo en su móvil al rpg que había dejado a medias hacía unas horas, mientras casualmente abría la bolsa de snacks abandonada anteriormente por Kluay sobre la cama y comenzaba a comer.

El repentino sonido crujiente sobre el silencio que se había formado sacó a Kluay lentamente de la tarea en la que estaba inmerso. Se extrañó cuando levantó la vista y no vio a Achi sentado a su lado, y al girarse sobre su silla comprobó que el otro chico había huido de sus responsabilidades para centrarse en algo sin duda mucho más entretenido. Kluay dejó escapar un suspiro, mirándole de forma inanimada.

―¿No tenías tanta prisa por terminar tus tareas antes del fin de semana?

―Estoy cansado P'. En un rato las retomo, lo prometo ―Respondió Achi, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil.

Kluay negó con resignación y se levantó de la silla. Por su parte, Achi estaba tan absorto en el juego que no notó cuando el mayor se sentó a su lado en la cama.

―Oye, ¿dónde está la bolsa de snacks que había dejado por aquí?

―La terminé ―Respondió Achi, mostrándole la bolsa vacía con su mano izquierda para luego encestar acertadamente en una papelera cercana, todo esto aún sin apartar la vista del juego.

―¿En serio? ―Preguntó el mayor con notable fastidio―. Era para ti, pero esperaba que me invitases, ¿sabes?

Achi asintió distraídamente, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, y repentinamente, Kluay invadió su espacio personal de nuevo, observando qué era lo que le mantenía tan ocupado.

―¿Ese rpg es nuevo? ―Preguntó con aburrimiento, apoyando casualmente su barbilla sobre el hombro de Achi mientras le observaba jugar―. Parece entretenido. Déjame jugar a mí también ―Demandó después de unos segundos.

―Enseguida ―Fue la única palabra que obtuvo por respuesta.

Kluay frunció ligeramente el ceño, aunque una sonrisa malévola no tardó en aparecer en su expresión.

―Muy bien. Entonces, si no me dejas jugar… te haré cosquillas. Sé por experiencia que no aguantas las cosquillas ―Propuso, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Achi abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de poder decir nada, Kluay se adelantó y comenzó a pellizcarle los costados, sobresaltando al otro chico y haciendo que se estremeciera.

―¡P', suéltame, maldita sea, estoy en medio de una partida! ―Exclamó el de primer año, tratando de librarse inútilmente de las manos de Kluay, que parecía pasárselo en grande con su nuevo entretenimiento.

―¿Me dejas jugar o no? ―Paró unos segundos para preguntarle al más joven, sin apartar sus manos de sus costillas.

―¡No! ―Fue la respuesta rotunda del otro, que no iba a dejar que su sénior se saliese con la suya tan fácilmente, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría de las consecuencias.

―Tú mismo ―Respondió Kluay con una amplia sonrisa, y acto seguido retomó su tarea de pellizcar a Achi, esta vez también tratando de arrebatarle el dispositivo de sus manos.

―¡P', no seas infantil, cuando acabe la partida te lo prestaré! ―Se quejó el más joven, extendiendo su brazo hacia el lado contrario para que el otro no pudiese alcanzar el móvil.

―Eso es demasiado tiempo, y yo quiero jugar ahora ―Decidió Kluay sin darse por vencido, ya que parecía haber encontrado el pasatiempo perfecto en aquel preciso momento.

Cuanto más extendía su brazo para alcanzar el smartphone de Achi, más se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de éste, que en un momento en medio del forcejeo acabó cediendo y cayó bocarriba encima de la cama, arrastrando a Kluay, que cayó encima de él. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, ambos se quedaron paralizados durante unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. Kluay había caído con su palma izquierda apoyada en la del otro, y decidió incorporarse y apoyar su mano derecha en la cama en vez de usar el codo para no aplastar demasiado a Achi bajo él. Entonces observó con detenimiento la cara del más joven, que en aquel momento mostraba una expresión de confusión que le pareció absolutamente adorable, justo como aquella noche en la que, aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de acompañarle a casa, consiguió algo que sin duda mereció mucho más la pena.

Con aquel recuerdo en su mente y en medio de aquel momento de confusión, se encontró a sí mismo acercando lentamente su cara a la de Achi casi de forma inconsciente, su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho, sin saber que el otro chico bajo él se sentía exactamente igual. Ambos cerraron los ojos instintivamente, y cuando Kluay alcanzó a rozar sus labios con los de Achi, sintió a éste estremecerse bajo él, pero, al contrario de lo que imaginaba, el de primer año no hizo nada por apartarlo, e incluso entreabrió sus labios casi de forma imperceptible, invitándole a continuar. El mayor aceptó la invitación y apretó sus labios contra los de Achi, moviéndolos lentamente y haciendo que el más joven le siguiese el ritmo torpemente, denotando su falta de experiencia. En un momento dado, éste dejó caer su móvil encima de la cama, y, como en trance, llevó su mano hacia la amplia y musculosa espalda de Kluay, agarrando su camiseta y por primera vez dejándose llevar por las acciones del mayor. Aunque, justo cuando el otro quiso jugar un poco más mordisqueando el labio inferior de Achi, éste no pudo aguantar las cosquillas que le producía y apartó al mayor, dándole un suave empujón en el pecho.

Con cierto fastidio, Kluay se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, mirando con ternura a Achi mientras éste recuperaba la compostura.

―Esta vez no puedes decir que mi aliento apesta porque me encargué de lavarme concienzudamente los dientes hace unas horas. Y al parecer he sido un auténtico visionario, ¿no crees? ―Comentó Kluay con un guiño en su voz, perfectamente contento con lo que acababa de decir.

Achi rodó los ojos intentando parecer molesto por este comentario, pero el fuerte sonrojo de su cara le hacía ver más vulnerable que otra cosa.

―Y por cierto… ―Añadió el otro, acercando su cara a la del estudiante de primer año―. Gracias por invitarme a probar esos snacks. Sabía que me iba a gustar ese nuevo sabor, aunque de la forma en la que los he probado sabían mucho mejor, sin duda.

―¡P', deja de decir cosas vergonzosas! ―Exclamó Achi, dándole a Kluay un golpe en la frente con el lateral de su mano.

―Ouch… ―Se quejó el mayor, masajeando la zona―. ¿Estás siendo demasiado tímido o es la primera vez que…? ―Kluay se detuvo al darse cuenta de la evidencia, observando a un Achi totalmente ruborizado, intentando mirar a cualquier sitio menos al mayor―. …En tu caso, creo que ambas opciones son correctas ―Concluyó, con una sonrisa.

―…T-tengo que ir a terminar la tarea, se hará tarde ―Achi se incorporó bruscamente de la cama, totalmente abrumado, aunque antes de que pudiese escapar, el mayor le agarró suavemente de la camiseta.

―¿A las diez y media de la noche? ¿No sería mejor que te fueses a dormir?

―Aún es muy pronto P', puedo avanzar algo unas horas más; ya sabes que tengo que terminarlo antes de…

―Antes del fin de semana, ya lo sé ―Kluay se levantó de la cama y se puso en pie frente a él para encararle―. Aun así, hoy hemos avanzado bastante. Mañana te haré madrugar y te ayudaré a terminar el resto por la mañana, antes de volver a tu casa, ¿te parece bien?

A decir verdad, la propuesta del mayor le parecía más razonable. Él se había empeñado en terminarlo todo antes del fin de semana, pero en el fondo sabía que sería del todo imposible teniendo tantas dificultades con dicha materia, así que asintió tímidamente ante aquella propuesta, mientras observaba una sonrisa de satisfacción extenderse por la cara de Kluay. Ni siquiera tenía pensado quedarse a dormir en el apartamento del mayor, pero con la lluvia aún salpicando la barandilla de la terraza y siendo tan tarde, resultaría tarea imposible regresar a su casa.

―Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón ―Comentó el mayor, pellizcándole la mejilla con entusiasmo, mientras observaba con diversión cómo Achi se masajeaba la zona con fastidio―. De todas formas, dudo que hubieses podido concentrarte en este momento. Pareces muy alterado por lo que acaba de ocurrir ―Se burló, mientras se dirigía a la cama que se encontraba en el medio.

―¡P', basta ya! ―Exclamó Achi, lanzándole un cojín que el otro pudo atrapar al vuelo.

―Si quieres empezar una pelea de almohadas, créeme que saldrás perdiendo ―Le advirtió Kluay con total confianza.

―Como si tuviese ganas de hacer eso ahora, de todas formas ―Respondió el más joven, desplomándose de nuevo en la cama de la que parecía haberse adueñado.

Kluay decidió apiadarse de él y lo dejó estar, mientras sacaba su propio móvil y se entretenía un rato.

―Por cierto, no me has dicho cuál es ese juego que te mantenía tan entretenido… ―Comentó Kluay poco después levantando la vista de su smartphone y advirtiendo entonces que el otro chico se había quedado profundamente dormido. Comprobó mirando por la ventana que aún seguía lloviendo, y que, aunque el más joven hubiese querido, no hubiese podido marcharse a su casa. Supuso que la resignación junto al agotamiento que ya sentía habían hecho que cayese rendido. Kluay, por su parte, se puso cómodo en la cama y observó a Achi dormir tranquilamente durante un rato, como una especie de remedio para caer él mismo en un profundo sueño. Achi le parecía un chico adorable de por sí, pero durmiendo era absolutamente mágico, y se encontró a sí mismo completamente perdido observando su rostro durmiente. Casi sin darse cuenta, él mismo cayó rendido poco después.

En mitad de la noche, Kluay se despertó con una sensación de vacío en su estómago, recordando que la última vez que había comido había sido aquella tarde. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar aquella frase relacionada con la bolsa de snacks que le había dicho a Achi, y al darse la vuelta comprobó que el otro se había arropado, aunque el bulto de sábanas parecía moverse ligeramente. Se sentó en la cama, y cuando se desperezó un poco más y enfocó su vista, se dio cuenta de que Achi estaba temblando. El hambre pareció desaparecer de repente ante esta visión, y, sin pensárselo dos veces, abandonó la cama donde se encontraba y se tumbó al lado del otro chico, metiéndose bajo las sábanas y rodeándole en un cálido abrazo.

Achi temblaba tanto bajo las sábanas que ni siquiera notó cuando Kluay se tumbó a su lado, y se sobresaltó al sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándole y apretándole contra su pecho, aunque se sintió a la vez tan increíblemente reconfortado y cálido con aquel contacto que dejó de temblar casi al instante, y ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para protestar o apartarle.

―¿Ves lo que pasa por quedarte a la intemperie en plena lluvia monzónica? ―Bromeó Kluay con un tono suave, mientras frotaba suavemente la espalda del más joven para que entrase en calor. Al no obtener respuesta, continuó―. No quiero imaginar qué hubiese pasado si hubiese llegado más tarde a rescatarte con mi paraguas.

Al seguir sin obtener respuesta, Kluay empezó a pensar que Achi se había quedado dormido de nuevo, pero segundos después se separó ligeramente del pecho del mayor y asomó la cabeza, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros de distancia.

―Siguiendo tu lógica, quizá me hubiese convertido en un muñeco de nieve ―Respondió, haciendo sonreír ligeramente al otro chico. Ambos se observaron por unos segundos, e inconscientemente Kluay acercó su mano para retirar unos mechones de pelo que habían caído tapando ligeramente los ojos de Achi al estar tumbado.

―P'… ¿Por qué… Por qué haces todo esto…? ―Preguntó Achi casi en un susurro.

―¿Hacer qué? ―Preguntó Kluay con desconcierto, totalmente ensimismado mientras intentaba retirar el pelo del más joven.

―…Ser tan amable conmigo de repente, como si un espíritu te hubiese poseído.

Achi dijo esto último con cierto tono humorístico, pero Kluay detuvo su tarea y se quedó en blanco por unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué responder. En cualquier otro momento del pasado se hubiese acobardado y hubiese acabado inventando cualquier excusa para seguir bromeando con el otro chico y librarse de la situación, pero en aquel momento íntimo y confortable entre ellos, se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para ser sincero por primera vez con él.

―…Porque me gustas ―Dijo sin más.

Achi frunció el ceño con desconcierto, aunque, incluso en la oscuridad, su sonrojo se hacía evidente.

―¿Porque te gusta que sea tu sirviente…? ―Intentó completar la frase, recordando que esa fue la respuesta que le dio Kluay a su amiga Pan cuando ella le preguntó algo parecido, y supuso que esa sería la respuesta más acertada.

―…Porque me gusta que seas tú mi "sirviente"; me gusta que seas tú a quien hago de rabiar; me gusta que seas tú con quien paso el tiempo. Porque me gustas tú, nada más ―Corrigió el mayor―. Porque no paro de pensar en ti desde hace meses y no puedo concentrarme en clase ni en las prácticas de natación y porque quería decírtelo, y expresar mis sentimientos no es precisamente mi punto fuerte. Siento haber sido un cobarde todo este tiempo.

Al decir la última frase, Kluay no pudo evitar recordar especialmente aquella escena de hace unos meses en la piscina, cuando traicionó la confianza de Achi precisamente debido a su cobardía, y se sintió terriblemente culpable de repente.

Achi por su parte no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Muy en el fondo tenía la certeza de que el mayor tenía sentimientos por él, pero su forma de actuar era tan ambigua y desconcertante que no le quedaba del todo claro. Mientras trataba de procesar la información, observó cómo Kluay le miraba intensamente, con una seriedad inusual en él, y tuvo que admitir que en ese momento, con la tenue luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana, le pareció un chico increíblemente atractivo. En realidad, siempre se lo había parecido, pero aquella sinceridad le hacía ver mucho mejor a sus ojos.

―P'… Ya te perdoné por eso hace tiempo, no tienes por qué preocuparte ―Dijo Achi sonriendo tímidamente y provocando una sonrisa involuntaria en Kluay, que le pareció la más bonita que había visto hasta ahora.

Aunque se encontraba terriblemente abrumado, avergonzado y sonrojado por la situación, Achi no pudo apartar sus ojos de los del mayor, y ambos se mantuvieron en ese trance durante un rato más, incluso cuando el mayor acercó su mano de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del otro suavemente con su pulgar.

―Gracias… Por decírmelo ―Comentó Achi tímidamente poco después.

Kluay hizo un sonido de asentimiento como respuesta, y le envolvió de nuevo en un cálido abrazo. Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, y justo cuando el mayor creía que el otro se había dormido de nuevo, fue sorprendido con una última declaración nocturna.

―…Tú también me gustas, P' ―Susurró Achi contra su pecho, con una sonrisa que el otro no pudo ver, y pasó lentamente sus brazos por debajo de los del mayor, devolviéndole el abrazo y cayendo dormido por el agotamiento poco después. Kluay, sin embargo, sintió su corazón acelerarse de repente y el calor que emanaba su pecho ascendió rápidamente a su cara.

Quizá era porque finalmente había sido capaz de decirle a Achi lo que sentía, o porque no se esperaba que Achi correspondiera sus sentimientos, o las dos cosas a la vez, pero en ese momento, precisamente a la una de la madrugada, se sentía increíblemente feliz. Deseó que el más joven no se hubiese quedado dormido para besarle de nuevo, pero se conformó con apretarle en su abrazo y besar tiernamente su frente. Supuso que le iba a costar bastante poder dormir lo que quedaba de noche, pero no le importaba en absoluto, incluso si a la mañana siguiente tenía que estar totalmente despejado para ayudar a Achi a terminar su tarea, que, por otra parte, dudaba que fuese el pensamiento primordial del otro chico cuando despertase dentro de unas horas. Sin duda, las cosas serían muy distintas de ahora en adelante.


End file.
